Lilium Di Shuja
Lilium Di Shuja (LILY-UM), formerly Lilium Therydius, is the current Queen of Tridant and the spouse of Azmar Di Shuja, the ninth Magnamirium of Aurivald. Appearance Lilium is a beautiful, elegant woman with long, striking red hair usually worn in a ponytail. Her bright, scarlett eyes never seem to miss a thing, and glow when she is particularly agitated. She has a slender build with gentle features, clear pale skin, and a birthmark the shape of a leaf on her right foot. Her wardrobe can vary dramatically based on her schedule; while she may wear gowns and dress robes to formal dinner parties, she is also fond of hunting, and will often be seen in rugged tailored clothes and long boots. Personality Often temperate, dignified, and witty at a party, Lilium is first and foremost a highly intelligent politician. She has a mind like a steel trap, and rarely forgets--or forgives--past grievances. She has a warm smile, yet rarely laughs in earnest, and never loses her temper in front of others. This demeanor of careful decorum is not entirely false, but it hides a greater truth; Lilium is not a woman to be crossed. Having been raised among the liars, cheats, and cutthroats of her father's court, Lilium is a human lie detector and, behind closed doors, can intimidate even the most tenacious, stalwart generals. As a leader she is efficient and pragmatic. She usually gathers as much information as possible before making a decision, but once decided will work tirelessly to see her plans carried out. She believes that ruthlessness is often necessary to preserve peace, and does not share in the idealism often found in her adopted countrymen (including her husband). As such, she considers it her duty to root out the snakes in the grass, as a fellow snake herself. Background Early Life Lilium was born the third child of the then-King of Thaldyren, Guile Markus Therydius. Her two older brothers were strong and well-liked, so from an early age she forgoed ambitions of wearing the crown herself. Growing up in the viper's nest of the King's court, Lilium had to learn how to lie and read others quickly in order to survive. She became skilled at commanding the room, even though she was not the most bombastic of her siblings. Nobles couldn't quite put a finger on what it was that made her so naturally dominant over others, yet without fail she was given respect and esteem, even by her most avid political opponents. Part of the mystery might be explained by her formidable intellect and strength in combat. Even as a child, Lilium excelled in her studies, and could learn everything there was to know about a subject if she set her mind to it. She was, in short, an expert in becoming an expert. Whatsmore, she mastered a forbidden power she discovered deep in the heart of Rom; an energy force forged of Hessa and Traeg she called the Scarlett Sea. Other warriors could barely even touch the energy without going mad, yet Lilium absorbed the entirety of the Sea into her, and after resting for three days emerged from her bedchamber unperturbed. Before discovering the Sea, Lilium was already a formidable warrior, but after its absorption she become one of the strongest warriors in Thalderyn, and was said to match even the Prime Defender of Ilyria. Journey to Aurivald Fearing her popularity and strength, her older brothers planned to wed her off to the newly crowned Magnamirium of Aurivald, Azmar Di Shuja. Having only been to Aurivald as a little girl, Lilium did not remember much of the Land of Stars, but did vaguely recall an energetic and gentle young boy with golden hair, whom she imagined was a young Azmar. However, being herded off to an unfamiliar realm was not Lilium's style. She went to her brothers and challenged them both to secret combat. Besting both of them, she explained that an alliance with Auirvald was ideal, and she could offer the Magnamirium what neither of them could. Thus, she may indeed be the natural choice for marriage, but they should not consider her to be some prized hen to parade around the Aurivaldian Noble families. She told them she would marry Azmar if she wished to, and would visit Aurevald soon. Lilium's trip to Aurivald was transformative. She fell in love with the woods and starry night sky, and the gentle amber rays of sunlight that basked the realm during the day. Whatsmore, the people she found there were not conniving and greedy for power like her brethren, but sought power to protect each other and those who could not protect themselves. It was a tremendous culture shock. At first, she considered such a worldview to be weak and naive. Upon meeting Azmar, Lilium was taken aback by his good looks and gentle charm, but considered him to be far too idealistic--the very essence of the weakness she had found in the general population. After speaking with Azmar, Lilium had an idea. She challenged him to Ruthka, a game not unlike the human game of chess. Lilium knew the challenge was dishonest, as while Ruthka was well-liked in her country and was among her favorite pastimes, it was very rare in Aurivald. She hoped to teach the idealistic Azmar the importance of reading others, and expose to him the weakness of his idealism through embarrassment. After all, to lose even at a simply game was highly embarrassing in Thalderyn. Azmar asked for a basic rulebook. After studying it for an hour, he agreed to her challenge, but asked for them to play to the best of three matches. Lilium won the first match, but Azmar seemed to learn quickly, and improved with every move. Lilium was stunned at his ability, and lost the next two games. Flustered, she then challenged Azmar to single combat. He reluctantly obliged, and, after battling for two days, won the fight handily. Lilium returned to her country, ashamed and fuming. She had never known humiliation like this, and quickly returned to her quarters to reflect on what she had experienced. After some time, she heard a knock on the door, and opened it to discover Azmar Di Shuja outside her bedchamber. He had come to Thalderyn to apologize, he explained, for embarrassing her during her stay. This enraged Lilium, as the game and fight had both been her idea, and she thought he was mocking her with his apology. Soon however, she saw that the apology was genuine; the man really did wish to make things right. She invited him in, and they stayed up through the night playing Ruthka and talking about philosophy and politics. Lilium realized that beneath that idealism she had found a true mind at work, a man who could make her heart soften. For all his talents, he seemed genuinely humble, and always treated her with the respect she had come to value in her youth. Azmar soon had to depart for Aurivald, and Lilium informed her brothers that she would wed Azmar as originally planned. "It would seem" she remarked "that the fool has stolen my heart. I shall have to go pay him in kind." As was the case, Azmar had fallen deeply in love with Lilium as well, admiring her intellect and perception. Whatsmore, he was bewitched by her beauty, and was overjoyed upon her return to Aurivald. Their courtship lasted several more years, and eventually they were wed, and the groundwork for a newfound alliance between Aurivald and Thalderyn was laid. Queen of Tridant The Great Calamity Aurivaldian Civil War The Fourth War for the Cosmos Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quen Quotes "You believe the sword wins battles. In truth, the battle is often decided before swords are even drawn." "Compassion is a limited commodity. Spend it foolishly, and you'll be lucky to escape with your life." "If you do not believe somebody has an agenda, then you are either blind or in denial." "A crown is merely an uncomfortable hat. Respect, with perhaps a modicum of fear, is the true source of power." Trivia Category:Characters